1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ignition coil, a spark plug, as well as an ignition set-up including an ignition coil and a spark plug.
2. Description of Related Art
Various embodiments of ignition coils, spark plugs, as well as ignition set-ups made up of these are known from the related art. For example, published German patent application document DE 10 2007 026 669 A1 shows an ignition coil having a high-voltage terminal and a spring for electrically connecting the high-voltage terminal to a spark plug, where the spring is surrounded by a protective sheath. Thus, a contact between the spring and a contact region of the spark plug is formed in such a manner, that the spring has a conically widening contact segment, which is put over a contact region of the spark plug. Such spark plugs have fundamentally proven their worth, but the spaces of modern engines are becoming more and more confined. Thus, one option would be to reduce a diameter of a plug shaft. However, the sharp-edged end of the spring disadvantageously produces an increase in field strength between the end of the spring and the plug shaft. Due to higher voltage requirements at this position, this may result in electrical breakdowns, which, however, must be absolutely avoided. Therefore, it would be desirable to have an improved connection between a spark plug and an ignition coil, which, in particular, takes up less space.